This invention relates generally to hinges and, more particularly, to a vertically floating hinge having first and second leaf portions that move selectively upwardly or downwardly along an upstanding connection pin.
Objects having two or more sections are often connected with hinges so that the two sections may be moved pivotally relative to one another. For instance, a door is mounted to a door frame and is, as a result, pivotally movable between open and closed configurations. Similarly, a cabinet door is mounted to a cabinet wall and is, as a result, movable between a closed configuration preventing access to the cabinet and an open configuration allowing access.
Although effective for most applications, traditional hinges are less effective if the two sections of an object do not remain in the same horizontal plane throughout a movement between the open and closed configurations. For instance, a shelving unit that is pivotal relative to a wall or another shelving unit via a hinge may not move efficiently or may even be damaged if a floor surface beneath the movable unit is not level. Specifically, if a roller supporting the moving portion is at times in contact with the floor and at other times suspended from the shelving unit above the floor, the hinge itself may be damaged by the weight of the shelf portion not being adequately supported.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vertically adjustable hinge that includes a pair of leaves movable in a vertical (i.e. up-down) direction that enables the portions of a work piece, such as a pivotally adjustable shelving system, to be coupled together via the leaves of the hinge so as to maintain the shelving portions in a common horizontal plane. Further, it would be desirable to have a vertically adjustable hinge in which the leaves of the hinge slide vertically along a pin relative to one another in association with movement of the work piece portions to which they are mounted. It would be desirable to move have an adjustable hinge that enables shelf portions operable upon rollers to which the hinge is coupled to move up or down with elevation changes in a floor surface such that corresponding rollers maintain contact with the floor to support the weight of the shelf assembly.